A young father
by Ms-Montana
Summary: The team is talking about their plans for Christmas. And Tony mentions Selena, a young woman nobody knows. Who is she? McGee and Ziva want to find out. With a flashback at the beginning of the story. Please read and review.
1. Funeral at Christmas Eve

A young father

Chapter 1: Funeral at Christmas Eve

* * *

_Christmas__ Eve 1985:_

_Although it was Christmas Eve, it wasn't very cold outside. Some snow lay on the streets. The temperature was a bit under the freezing point. In a big glamorous house stood a young handsome boy. He was 16 years old. His disheveled brown hair was fixed with liters of hair gel. He stood in front of a mirror just wearing his boxer shorts and black socks. He tried to choose the right clothes for this evening. The young boy was really nervous. In his left hand he held a dark blue shirt and in his right hand a light green shirt. He put the shirts alternately in front of his body to see how they looked._

"_Nice. The blue one looks better at you. If I could decide you shouldn't wear anything." a female voice said. The young boy turned around. In the door stood a young beautiful girl. She was 15, almost 16. Her long blond hair was done in a ponytail. With her light, shiny blue eyes she looked like an angel. The girl wore a knee-long black dress, in which she looked older than she really was. __In her red shoes she walked like a goddess. Everything at her was perfect._

"_Hey, Maddie. Thanks for the advice. I'm nervous, you know. This is the first Christmas we celebrate together. I mean really together. And our parents…" Madison laughed. She walked to her boyfriend and kissed him. Then she took the dark blue shirt, a black trouser and a black jacket. The boy took the shirt and the trouser and put it on. Madison took a black tie out of the wardrobe and put it around his neck._

"_I look like I would go to a funeral." he moored. Madison looked into his brown eyes and smiled. _

"_Anthony, don't act like a little boy. __In some way we are going to a funeral." Anthony. How much he hated this name. But Madison was the only person, who was allowed to call him like this. If she said it, it wasn't accusation. It was more a proof, that she loved him. She didn't shout at him, when she called him "Anthony", she talked with her normal voice. They were a couple since 10 months now. A long time for two teenagers. Or more adults. _

"_Madison, do you really think it will be a funeral?" Some of Madison's blond hair fell in front of her eyes. She made her "Don't ask stupid questions!"-face. She looked down to the floor. Tony did the same._

"_It will be." At the same moment someone knocked at the door. _

"_Yes?" Madison and Anthony replied coincident. At the door stood Beth, their maid._

"_Anthony? Madison? The dinner is waiting. Please go downstairs." she said. Beth was a nice woman in her middle 40-ies. She had short, dark red dyed hair. She turned around and walked downstairs. Tony put the black jacket on and wanted to go, but Madison pulled him back to his room._

"_Can we stop for a moment?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her._

"_This is going to be bad. Really bad. Do your parents talk with you?" Tony almost forgot this important question._

"_No. And your parents?" Madison thought she knew the answer already. _

"_Not even one word." His parents hated him. Madison looked sad. She always had had a good relationship to her parents. But now this was broken._

"_I'm sorry for you. I know this already. It's nothing new for me. They always remain silent if I did something, in their eyes, wrong. Everything will be good again." Tony said. He knew how much Madison missed her parents, although they were only downstairs. But they punished her with their silence. _

"_I know. But don't promise something, you can't keep." she reminded him with a smile on her shiny, pink lip-gloss lips. Tony smiled too. _

"_I never do. Let's go. I can smell the turkey already." he said. Madison made a sick face. Tony rolled with his eyes._

"_Shall I come with you?" Tony asked Madison. Madison blanched. Tony took her and went with her to the bathroom. _

"_I hate this vomiting-thing. If I smell something I have to vomit." Madison said._

"_You are pregnant." Tony tried to calm her down. _

"_But I'm 22 weeks pregnant. It should stop normally after about 15 weeks. I'm okay. Let's go downstairs." she said. They left the bathroom and took some steps. Under Madison's dress everyone could see her baby belly._

"_Merry Christmas." Madison said._

"_And a happy funeral." Tony added and kissed her._

* * *

_December 23, 2009_

"How will you celebrate Christmas, Probie?" Tony asked and tried to throw a yellow ball of paper in his waste basket. He threw and failed.

"With my sister. I'll visit her tomorrow evening. Will you visit someone?" McGee did his work and saved the files on his computer. Yesterday some computers crashed and so he tried so save as much as possible.

"No. I will be visited." Tony answered. He cleaned his desk. This meant he swept away the dust and the leftovers of many pizzas and burgers with his sleeve.

"Your father?" Ziva asked. She played with a knife and some paper. Tony looked at her unbelieving.

"Zee, I wouldn't celebrate Christmas with him if he would give me money for it." Ziva raised her eyebrow and thought about the relationship between Tony and his father. She has worked with him now for 4 years, but she still didn't know why he hated his father.

"And who will spend Christmas with you otherwise?" McGee asked curiously. He knew that nobody of the team spent the holidays with Tony, and it wasn't his father so who could it be.

"Nobody you know, McCuriously." Tony answered. That's all he needed. McGee searching who spent Christmas with him.

"Who is she?" Ziva asked by the way. Tony looked at her smiling. He knew Ziva's tricks already.

"I never said that a woman would visit me. I didn't say anything about a guy visiting me either." Tony answered calm. Ziva flashed her eyes at Tony and tried to kill him with her look. She would find out his little secret.

"Damn. Just tell us. I want to know." she said. Ziva never begged. She tried to get information, but not like American women often did: With crying, high-heels or short dresses.

"If you think you need to know. Her name…" Tony began but Ziva interrupted him.

"Ha! It's a woman." Ziva said smiling.

"Great Sherlock Ziva. You solved the mystery. Her name is Selena." Tony answered smirking.

"Is she your girlfriend?" McGee asked. Tony had had more girlfriends in his life than he had worked on NCIS cases. That's McGee always thought.

"No. It's hard to describe who she is, for me. For other people it would be easier." Tony explained cryptically. McGee and Ziva had heard his words carefully, but they didn't understand. They still questioned him, but he didn't say more about her.

* * *

Selena sat in a white painted room on a soft bed. She wore a casual, thin light pink sweater and black jeans. In front of her stood her silver laptop and next to her many papers. She really loved her job, but sometimes it was really exhausting. She wanted to get the papers done this evening, so she didn't have to work on Christmas. She went out of the room in the living room. She wanted to surprise her father and had got a Christmas tree and many Christmas balls on it. She had decorated everything. Maybe a bit too much, but Selena loved it. Behind her she heard keys in the door lock. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Daddy. How was work?" she asked. Tony closed the door and smiled. His beautiful daughter stood in front of him and behind her a big, lightning Christmas tree and a decorated apartment.

"Just work." he answered. Selena had long brown hair, like him and her mothers light blue, shiny eyes. She really looked like her mother.

"Can I ask you one question? Have you ever told anyone about me? I mean at you work?" Selena asked. She never asked him this. Her father didn't talk very much about her mother. Tony looked around and sighed. Selena knew what this meant.

"No. It's… I never did. I mean… I'm 39 now. And I have a 22 year old daughter. That's nothing bad. But I was 16 when you were born. And a guy, having a child on his own at this age is…" Tony couldn't explain it very well.

"Stop. Please. That's horrible." Selena laughed and smiled.

"I got a movie. Jaws." Tony answered to get to an other theme. Selena smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please, please review. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Only Selena was my idea.**


	2. Shocked faces

A young father

Chapter 2: Shocked faces

* * *

_December 27__, 2009_

"Do you think this isn't…? I don't know." a male voice said. He stood in front of a wooden door of an apartment. The woman next to him looked at him angrily.

"Sure it is a good idea, McGee." Ziva hissed. He had had these stupid comments the whole ride. They stood in front of Tony's apartment. Ziva wanted to know who this Selena was. McGee just rolled with his eyes and Ziva saw it.

"What?" she asked.

"You aren't jealous. No. You are just curious." he said with a usual voice. Ziva still watched him.

"McGee, we don't want to break into his apartment. We just visit him. It's Christmas. We even have a cake as present. Don't freak out." Ziva said. Then she rang the door bell. Nothing. They waited but nobody opened the door. Then she rang the door bell again.

"Maybe they are sleeping. It's 8 o'clock in the morning." McGee said irritated. But Ziva just rang the door bell again. Again nothing. McGee turned around and wanted to go, when they heard foot steps inside the apartment. And a moment later someone opened the door. Ziva and McGee both starred at her. In front of them stood a young woman, with brown hair and blue eyes. She starred at them too. She looked very sleepy. She didn't say anything she just waited.

"Good morning." McGee said as friendly as possible. Selena just shook her head.

"That's no excuse for waking me up. What do you want?" she asked.

"We want to visit Tony." Ziva said quickly. Selena looked at her confused.

"It's 8! But come in." she said. Then she turned around, went into the flat and McGee and Ziva came in. They both were surprised. Tony's whole apartment was full of Christmas. A tree, balls and fairy lights on it.

"What are your names?" Selena asked.

"I'm Tim and that's Ziva." he answered and looked around in the apartment.

"And what's your name?" Ziva asked by the way. Selena smiled.

"Selena." she answered. Then she knocked at a door. After that she went into her room and wanted to change clothes. She still was wearing her pajamas.

"She isn't Tony's girlfriend." Ziva said.

"Why do you know?" McGee asked and sat on the couch.

"She is too young. His sister maybe." she explained. Tony came out of his room and saw McGee and Ziva standing in his apartment. He rubbed his eyes.

"McEarly, Zee, what are you two doing here?" he asked and walked into his kitchen to get some coffee. Ziva and McGee thought about an excuse. They didn't have one. They hadn't thought about one before.

"We wanted to know who Selena is." Ziva said a bit abashed. McGee just nodded. Tony just laughed. Tony got them some coffee too and they sat on the big couch next to the Christmas tree.

"Where did you get this thing?" McGee asked and pointed on the tree. Tony turned his head and looked at the tree.

"Don't know. Selena bought it. She decorated this all." he answered. Selena came out of her room and everyone looked at her. She wore a short violet dress with a pair of leggings. She watched the trio on the couch.

"What?" she asked. Everyone starred at her.

"Nothing." Tony answered. Selena just laughed and sat next to them.

"And you are…." she began. She still laughed. Selena looked at them and tried to guess who of them would answer first. Her pick was the young woman, named Ziva.

"We work with Tony. And we wanted to know you." Ziva said. Selena was a bit confused. She turned to Tony.

"I thought, you never told anyone about me." she asked.

"True, but we talked about Christmas plans… blah blah and I said Selena would visit me… and you see." he explained. Selena just laughed. She knew her father well enough. He didn't want to tell anybody.

"And… Who is she?" Ziva asked. Tony hesitated.

"Selena is my daughter." he answered. McGee and Ziva were shocked. Ziva almost spilled out her coffee, but she was able to pull herself together again. They were speechless. They had never expected Tony would have a child. In a different way he still was a child himself. With his movie obsession and his affairs with women, it wasn't very obvious that he had a child. And Selena wasn't even a child. She was… They didn't even know her age. But she wasn't 12 anymore.

"How old are you?" McGee asked. Selena just smiled. She had seen many people with the faces of the two agents.

"22. I get 23 in April." she answered. Now they were even more shocked. Ziva calculated this all. Tony didn't say anything. He just watched them and their shocked faces. But then Selena couldn't hide her laugh anymore. McGee and Ziva were surprised.

"I have seen so many shocked faces, but yours are the best. When I was a little girl and came to kindergarten everyone was shocked about my 20 year old father. They all thought he is my brother. And till now that didn't change. Many people talked about it. But it's okay for me. I don't know it in another way. I'm used to it. And I don't want a father that is 60 now." she explained. Tony looked at her smiling. He was really proud of his daughter. He really loved her.

"You have to explain many, many things to us, Tony." Ziva said. They all laughed.

"Do you have time?" Tony asked."

* * *

**Hope you like the update. Please review. And thanks for the nice reviews I already got. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just Selena ****was my idea.**


End file.
